


Who forgives you?

by Aeosera



Series: Our darkest nights [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: DRK feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeosera/pseuds/Aeosera
Summary: The Warrior of Light is haunted by their mistakes, Esteem offers ... comfort?
Series: Our darkest nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Who forgives you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I love the DRK quests, and am here to bring you more feels

The moon shines brightly through the drawn curtains. You lie awake in the middle of the night, a list of countless names repeating in your mind. All those who were lost, all those you could not save, they haunt you. You seek their forgiveness but you do not think yourself worthy of it. 

This is not the first night like this, nor would it be the last, without intervention.

How will your sleepless nights give them peace? How will your doubt and regret help anyone? You have done what you could, as you always do. Their fates were not your fault.

There is a part in us that will always seek to help others, but we should not expect to save everyone. We should not blame ourself.

Be kind to us, as you are to others. Remember that we are more than just a tool, a weapon. We make mistakes like any other person. Forgive us when they happen.

I leave this lesson to you with the hopes that you will heed it, that you will find the peace you seek. Should you need more, you only have to ask, to reach out to the darkness within, and I will be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Use the link if you want to join the most enabling FFXIV fanfic discord!  
> [Link here](https://discord.gg/gj7A3n)


End file.
